


Oath of Arms

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Gen, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: Sauron and Melkor take a blood oath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not angbang. Once again, no apologies.

When you begin

 

I will too

 

My eyes, my face, my calloused hands

 

We’re mirrors

Out of sync

 

If fervour fails you

I will not.  

 

My brother, myself

We are one

 

Protect me as you would protect yourself

And I will return the favour

 

But if you give up

I will continue, and take you with me

 

In defeat, I will pull you off your knees

And when the gates of Angband fall

And our land, we’ve lost it all

I will be by your side.

 

When they’ve pulled you away from me

I will wait

I will make myself stronger, I will fight for your cause

Even if it costs me everything

 

Even when the sparks from the pyre are down my throat and I can no longer see

Even when they have me in chains

I will fight to my last breath

 

When you are gone and buried in your grave, I will sit there, waiting for my time to come.  

 

And when we see each other again, we will not be angry

 

These events, these terrible events wear away at your skin

 

And when our eyes fade to black  
I will be there

 

So with this oath, I swear to thee

That I will forever be your brother

 

That my blood mingling with yours today will bring us unity forever. 

 

Until we meet an end.


	2. Oaths and Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I am always surprised by him. Even in looks, he makes no sense. A tiny Sauron and Melkor oneshot for those of you who read and liked my poem. Melkor's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, people seem to like my Sauron and Melkor poetry so I think I'll turn it into a series. Enjoy this rambling string of Melkor thoughts! (It's also really, really short. And ties into the Far-Ling Chronicles, which you should probably read if you want to find out what that Wraith was going on about).

I believe I was always surprised by him.  Even in looks, he made no sense. He'd be smiling one minute and raging the next.  Well, I take the smiling part back, since one of his scars ("Accidents", he said to me when I asked him about them) had stopped him being able to smile.  His lips can twitch, and that’s about it. It was a bit depressing. I remember that I asked him about why he doesn’t smile. He looked at me and pointed to the scar.  “Who did that to you?” I asked. 

“I don’t know.  There was a fire, an accident in the forge…an explosion.  I got caught in the middle of it and got scratched. A couple of sparks went down my throat and a knife practically ripped my mouth off.  That’s why I can’t smile.” I hate whoever caused that accident. Somebody, Thuringwethil, maybe, told me that in Aman he never took off the scarf that hid his mouth.  I also remember when our relationship cooled to ice. After Lúthien. We were angry at each other. Had I listened, we might have won the war. But I was stupid and vengeful and…I think the Void is punishment enough.   I think of the Silmarils as pointless now.  I am determined to prove Eru wrong. The Dagor Dagorath will never happen.  Why? I don’t want him to have to go back to Aulë. He is on his own, and if there’s anything I’ve learned about him, it’s that he’s not exactly happy working in a group.  When he was doing something important, he kicked me from his study and sat for hours, experimenting and muttering to himself until I couldn’t take just standing there anymore and I interrupted him.

Those days are long gone.  The only news I hear is from a bored (or exasperated) Eönwë, who twists everything so that it sounds like a complaint.  He visits me when he’s either bored or exasperated. It’s gotten to be quite often, actually, and I think he is growing on me.  One of the Nine ran through screaming about harbours and bats in dresses. Also an (apparently) almighty closet. Why they have a closet that’s almighty, I have no idea.  I find myself easier slipping into subconsciousness and my inner ramblings about Sauron and myself become more rambling and strange each day. Soon…soon I will fall unconscious forever.  Soon…soon…now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this just sort of went in a very strange direction.


End file.
